Laughter And Lemons
by Silent Kamryn
Summary: Ryou was doing these things to me; Now, I wonder why I didn’t pretend to not enjoy it. Part 1: I was just fingered by my brother…And I liked it! Part 2: I just gave into my brother’s sexual desires… Part 3: I…just…did…my…brother…


_Ryou was doing these things to me; Now, I wonder why I didn't pretend to not enjoy it._

Italics mean prologue and normal means story.

Author's Note: Ehem, this shall be my first incest Tokyo Myu Mew *TMM* featuring my character, Hoshibudou Shirogane, and one of her siblings. My lemon, that I sorta enjoyed writing. Enjoy!!

Couple: RyouRay *Ryou and Hoshibudou)

Rating: M (for lemons, huge duh!)

By: Little Cheerful Alice Cullen *Mira Ookawa*

DOES NOT FOLLOW STORY LINE!

ENJOY!!!!

**Part 1: I was just fingered by my brother…And I liked it!**

**Story: Laughter and Lemons**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_My life has totally sucked. My parents are dead. My brother, Naifu, was murdered two months ago. My elder lesbian sisters, Kirai and Kin, have left me alone. My two daughters, Suki and Suri, have been taken full custody by my rapist ex, Kisshu. My boyfriend, Aoi, left me for some slut. The only boy who actually cared for my well being nowadays is Ryou Shirogane, my elder brother. He is now married to my best friend, Buruberi. But one day, around 6 years ago, when I was 13 and he was 16, he did things to me that I never thought a brother could do to his little sister. _

"Good morning, Ryou-nii-chan!!!" I said as I walked into the Café. "Morning, Ray." Ryou replied. Ichigo and the girls were gone. "Hey Ray, there's this place in the forest. Would you like to see it?" Ryou asked me, offering me my day off. "Sure!" I replied happily. He looked at me and his eyes looked like…he wanted me…

Once inside the forest, I was surprised. Certain Sakura trees were blooming and it was beautiful. "Ryou?" I asked looking around. He stood in front of me. And within a moment, I was pinned into the tree. "R…Ryou?" I stuttered when he crashed his cold lips onto mine. My eyes were widening, quickly and by the time he broke the kiss, they were the size of silver dollars! His fingers brushed down my collar bone, down my stomach and brushed my button for my jeans. He unbuttoned it and I pulled away. "N…no," I whispered. At the moment the words left my mouth, he banged his hands against the tree.

"Hoshibudou, you feel it right? I know you do. The power you force onto me when we touch," he said and looked me in the eyes. "No I don't!" I argued. "Don't freaking lie, sister." He commanded me. "You're telling me that you don't want this?" He asked and he grinded his hips against mine, making me moan. "Or this?" he asked and he put my earlobe in his mouth and gently sucked on it. He was once more grinding hips with me again. "Ah!" I moaned.

"Tell me how much you want this." Ryou whispered, seductively into my ear. He grabbed my wrist into one hand. His lips brushed my neck. "Ah!" I moaned again. "Words, my dear Raisin." He said. I could feel myself getting wetter. I also felt him getting harder as he grinded against me. "Tell me, honey." He said.

"I want you…"I whispered. "Louder," He said and his fingers went inside my panties. They brushed my opening, not venturing any farther. "Please, Ryou." I said. "Say it." He commanded me and added a little pressure to my opening. "I WANT YOU, RYOU!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. "Louder," he commanded. " God, Ryou…TAKE ME!! RYOU, TAKE ME AND DO IT ALREADY!!!!!!!" I screeched. "Good girl," he said, huskily and quickly shoved his index and middle finger inside me. I gasped at the sudden entrance.

"Ryou!" I cried out in pleasure. And then…yes thank you God, he started to move them. "Ah, uh, ah, uh!" I moaned, surprised at the things that were escaping my mouth. "Hmm…yeah, honey." Ryou said into my ear. "Sing for me, angel." He whispered, sexily. His fingers kept sliding in, farther and farther in each time. And then, when things couldn't have gotten any better, he slipped a THIRD finger in. My eyes suddenly shot opened and I cried out my brother's name.

"You're the wettest I've ever-ugh," Ryou started, increasing his fingers' speed. My vision blurred and before I fell into a deep sleep, I remember screaming "Don't stop, Ryou! Don't ever stop!! Uh!!!!!" "Raisin, you make the hottest sounds." He told me. "What do you want from me?" I demanded. His lips brushed my inner thigh. He pulled his fingers out and licked my juices off. Then he buried his face into my legs and his tongue entered me. My reflex was to squeal and try to get him out. However, this felt good! I moaned loudly. "Scream my name," he said. His breath tickled me.

"NO!" I cried. He pulled his tongue out and I felt empty. "Fine, just…ah!" I moaned as he pushed his fingers back into me. He insisted on making me cum so I wouldn't-"AH!" I suddenly moaned. "Scream my name, Hoshibudou, so loud that everyone can hear what I'm…oh, my, God…doing to you." His words alone almost broke me, but somehow I didn't give him the pleasure of seeing me cum. His slammed his fingers up into me one more time, and again, and then-

"I'm…I…Go…going…to-"I started. "Yes that's it, Raisin. Now…cum for me." Ryou said. His fingers came up again and slammed in once more. "Ah, ah, ah…RYOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hoshibudou screamed as spasms wrenched through my body…the pleasure running through my every nerve…my body felt like a livewire. Ryou pulled his fingers out of my silk panties and licked my cum off. Then he smirked at me. It was one of those smirks that I just wanted to rip off his face. Uh-huh, that smirk.


End file.
